mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Hiori Soratoga
Hiori Soratoga (空途駕 火折, そらとが ひおり) is the main protagonist of Heroic Blaze SolAka. Creation and Concept The author MGW wanted to make a likable magnetic heroine as SolAka's pilot. Someone who was strong at heart and smart, but not entirely like the impulsive and reckless archetype that main characters in mecha series often share. Being the pilot of a phoenix, Hiori would inevitably contain warm colors in her physical appearance and passion in her character. Also, the attachment to the phoenix brought upon the idea of Hiori and her companions being nobles to further strengthen the image of justice. This then created the story's foundation about Four Beasts-like clans fighting a Chinese-like space empire and the other animal mecha aside SolAka. The naming of Hiori, and nearly everyone else in the phoenix tribes, is based upon anything corresponding to avians and fire, usually strong. The first symbol for the surname is sora (空), meaning "the sky", the second one for to (途) meaning "course" or "journey", and the third one for ga (駕) meaning "to drive" (sail or fly). Ga seems to be used to express "excelling". As for the first name, hi means "fire" and ori (折) means "fold" or "break off". For character, MGW thought of these keywords/phrases: Very generous (寛大), brave (勇敢), and has the heart of a fiery righteous person (ハートは熱い正義漢). Character ;About : The Main character of the work, Hiori is the princess of Planet Shirei's Ho-Oh (Hō-ō; Fenghuang or Chinese Phoenix) tribe. Along with others on the SA-GZK-01 Taiyoko, including her master/advisor, Hiori fled to Earth after Shirei was captured by the Deva Dynasty. She adopted a human identity in Japan and became a Shōgakkō (Elementary school) teacher, enjoying that life and the kids in her classroom. All the while, she was also carrying guilt about leaving her home. Sense of justice is strong, and when Emperor Yang attacked Earth with his military, Hiori compromised herself to stop him. Possessing bright colors, Hiori is beautiful and her aspect is of elegant class to match her personality. She has long red hair usually worn down. ;Personality :Even under her disguise as the teacher Yuuko Hidaka, Hiori cannot hide her bright, gentle, and patient character. She is also very caring and sees everything in the world with value. That sense of caring is the core of her strength as both a warrior and a teacher. The students in her class made her love the planet Earth and develop a passion to protect it from Emperor Yang. Hiori always possessed a strong sense of justice and while usually calm, she is shown to get worked up. That hot heart in her chest riles up to not permit evil or the suffering of others. Thus, in battle, Hiori has grown to become unyielding. Story Overview Background Hiori was born to the Soratoga ruling family, and next in line as as the leader of the Southern continent tribes. Deva Dynasty on Earth In works Relationships ;Toriko Nechimoku :Hiori refers to Toriko as "Master" and has known her since her birth. ;Tobuhime and Hoyasu Soratoga :Her mother and father respectively. ;Emperor Yang :Enemy. ;General Yami :One of Emperor's Shintennou. Yami is the first one Hiori fought when Yang invaded Earth. Back on Shenbu, Yami captured Hiri's mother. ;Torahiko Yūtsukasa :?? ;Tatsudōji Seiji The 3rd. :--- ;Shōgakkō (Elementary School) Students :She loves them equally with warmth. Machines Operated *SUJ-AHJK2 SolAka Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Protagonists